justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Speed Demon
"Speed Demon" is the fourteenth episode of Justice League Action. Summary When Batman spurns the dark side, Brother Night bewitches the Batmobile in revenge, and the Justice League must stop its destructive fast-and-furious progress. Featuring Story The episode begins with Harley Quinn terrorizing Gotham City Hall with her newly-acquired magic wand. Zatanna arrives and traps Harley in a magic bubble. When Harley tries to use her magic to escape, she knocks herself out at Batman’s and Zatanna’s feet. They quickly deduce that Brother Night must be behind Harley’s magic wand. Batman arrives at Brother Night’s club and takes out several of Brother Night’s bodyguards, using an electrified bola on one of them. Zatanna and Batman warn Brother Night to stop granting magic powers to Gotham’s criminals. Brother Night says that he merely grants power to those who crave it. He then offers to turn Batman into a vengeful spirit of the night, but Batman flatly refuses. As Zatanna and Batman leave, Brother Night takes one of the metal balls from Batman’s bola and curses it, sending it into the Batmobile outside. Outside, Batman tells Zatanna he thought that went pretty well, considering he doesn’t usually deal with wizards. As they prepare to enter the Batmobile, however, it springs to life, alters itself into a demonic form, and attempts to run them over. Zatanna assures Batman that she can undo the curse. Before she can finish her spell, however, restraints shoot out of the Batmobile and quickly wrap themselves around Zatanna, binding and gagging her. Suddenly helpless, Zatanna is rapidly pulled inside the car and trapped in the trunk. Batman attempts to use his grappling gun to escape, but the cursed Batmobile snaps his cord with a projectile and Batman falls into the car’s cockpit and is trapped inside. Brother Night magically communicates through the Batmobile’s systems and tells Batman that he is punishing Batman for spurring his offer. He muses that Batman and Zatanna are going on the last ride of their lives. Batman starts a fire inside the car to activate the Batmobile’s ejection system. Once out of the car, Batman is barely able to avoid the Batmobile’s weaponry and seeks out Jason Blood. Batman demands Blood take on his demonic form, Etrigan, but Blood flatly refuses. Once Batman tells him that Brother Night has cursed the Batmobile, Blood agrees and summons the Demon Etrigan. Etrigan isn’t even able to finish his incantation, however, before the Batmobile crashes through the window and lands on him. Enraged, Etrigan wants to destroy the Batmobile, but Batman warns him that Zatanna is being held captive inside. Batman and Etrigan begin to fight the car and Etrigan manages to force his way into the cockpit. This amuses Brother Night, who tells Etrigan that he should be on his side. Etrigan calls Brother Night a dope, sending him into a rage. Etrigan is unable to control the Batmobile and is flung out, while Batman still clings to the back. Etrigan concludes that he needs his own magical vehicle to defeat the cursed Batmobile. Etrigan summons Merlin and demands he magically transform a police car, but the police car is quickly destroyed. Etrigan then sets his eyes on an ice cream van and has an idea. Clinging to the back of the Batmobile, Batman is finally able to force his way into the trunk, finding Zatanna still bound and gagged inside. Batman rescues Zatanna and frees her from her bonds as Etrigan begins to battle the Batmobile in his magical ice cream van. Etrigan and the Batmobile face off for the final showdown. Zatanna, once again free to use her magic, transports all of them to Brother Night’s club. The Batmobile and Etrigan’s ice cream van collide and wreck the club. Enraged, Brother Night transports himself and his minions away just in time. Zatanna quickly reverses the spell on the Batmobile, returning it to normal. Etrigan, in a triumphant mood, offers everyone ice cream. Batman reluctantly asks for chocolate when he realizes how wrecked the Batmobile is. Notes Gallery Zatana Action Back.png|Zatana Back Category:Episodes